


{You Die Like Angels Sing.}

by sleepyspookyghosty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Death, Gore, M/M, Murder, Yandere, and all that edgy stuff, no happy ending, rip everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty
Summary: Based off of the song "The horror of our love" by ludo, i seriously suggest listening to it when you read the finished fic.Sapnap will do anything for George. No matter the violence and pain he causes, in the end, George is his, and they will always be together, no matter what.(not finished yet but will be soon!)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnotfound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	{You Die Like Angels Sing.}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> “She said, ‘Do with me what you want, but please don't hurt my family, don't hurt my family  
> Take my pride, take my life, take my body but don't take the ones that are close to me.  
> Oh, do with me what you want, but please don't hurt my family, don't hurt my family  
> Take my pride, take my life, take my body but don't take the ones that I love….’  
> And I continued without mercy” -bad bad things, ajj

Sapnap loved George more than anything.

There was a time when Sapnap was a normal boy. He grew up in a nice enough town, with nice enough parents. He had friends that he used to talk to, and a job he used to work at. But then one day he saw a cute boy with brown hair, an accent, and a smile that was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and suddenly nothing else mattered. That was the day Sapnaps life truly began to have some meaning. 

Sapnap’s life may have not been dull so to speak, but it definitely became more exciting.

George was everything. He was sweet, and kind. When Sapnap practically forced himself into his life, George didn’t have the confidence to stop him. He was perfect, a masterpiece that someone must have taken years to carve, making the most amazing person Sapnap has ever seen, full of light that shone so bright it hurt his eyes and made him see stars.

George wasn’t his friend, not yet. Sapnap saw him while walking to the store one day, and followed him home. He watched him through the windows, then snuck into his house so he could watch closer. Creepy, maybe, but when you see an angel do you simply let them pass by, or do you follow them and hide inside their house and watch them sleep? 

The day after, Sapnap made sure to make himself crash into George and drop his stuff. Using his charisma, he started a conversation and managed to get a number. That’s how George met him. They didn’t talk at first, not really, but now Sapnap had a reason to be around him, without looking too weird. 

Everyday he spent with George felt like heaven. His mind was soon full of nothing but him. He loved him so much he felt as if he was going to die, like his heart and head was overflowing. He felt completely sick and rotting, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Then one day, he couldn’t see him. Sapnap saw George every hour of every day. Sometimes George was hanging out with him, sometimes George thought he was alone. Either way, Sapnap was there. But today was different. He walked up to George’s house early one morning, climbing right into the hallway window, where no one could see him, before going into the bedroom closet. But George was not in his bedroom. Confused, because it was only 4 am and his angel shouldn’t be up this early, but not worried, he walked downstairs. There he saw George and his parents talking in the kitchen over coffee. 

“Yeah, we’ll start packing by tomorrow. Great job opened up down south, so ....” His mother said, taking a long sip from her mug. George sighed. “Do we have to go, though? Can’t we stay here? I mean, I could always live by myself… I am old enough for it…” George’s father shook his head. “Absolutely not. You’re nowhere near ready. We’ve talked about this and we won’t talk about it again.” George sighed. Sapnap frowned, already knowing how controlling his parents were. George took his mug and began walking up the stairs, making Sapnap go and hide elsewhere. 

Packing? Moving? But how would he be able to follow George if they moved away..? What could he do to stop this from happening? What could he do to keep George all to himself?

As quickly as the problem presented itself, there was an answer.

Sapnap waited. He waited for a long time, until around 9 am and George began to get dressed and ready for the day. Usually Sapnap would meet him for coffee, and though it pained him to miss out on such a sacred and cherished time, he had to fix the mess his love found himself in. So George left, and Sapnap and his parents were left alone. Sapnap smiled. He was lucky to have found out about this problem on today of all days. It was sunday, and neither of George’s parents were working today. 

Once he had the chance, Sapnap walked out from where he was hiding, which was underneath Georges bed. He walked down the stairs and to the basement. He knew that down there were tools that no one in the family really used, but had around anyway. Smiling, he picked the ones that would do the job. It was going to be messy, but you have to make sacrifices for the one you love, don’t you? 

Quickly, Sapnap made a plan. It was important to have a plan on days like these. When George got home, his parents would be dead. He is going to grieve as he suddenly has to adjust his life by himself. Sapnap would be there to dry his tears, and to tell him that it's alright, he wasn’t alone. Then, they’d live happily ever after, with nothing to bother them again. 

The idea of it made Sapnap drool, hands beginning to shake and he giggled happily. He gripped the tools harder. Nothing was going to get in the way of their happy ending. 

Walking upstairs, he took note of where everything and everyone was. There were three exits; the front door, the back door through the kitchen, and the garage door through the basement. There were also the windows, but many were too small for a grown man and woman to climb through. Even so, Sapnap locked each one just in case. Moving on, George’s father was on the couch, watching television. George's mother was upstairs in bed, reading. Sapnap would kill George's father first, then George's mother before climbing out the window. He’d kill George's dad silently, before going to George's mothers and doing whatever he wanted. He’d figure it out when he got there. 

Crouching, he moved toward the couch, before hiding behind it. The father was watching a cooking show. Sharp knives cut through ingredients with ease, moving quickly and with expertise. Sapnap looked down on what he grabbed from the basement, and figured if he wanted this to be quick and silent, then he’d need to do it with either something sharp, or something blunt. He only had one sharp thing, so the baseball bat would have to do. Standing up, he finally made his presence known. He stood behind the man for a while, breathing down his back, heart starting to speed up. 

He had so much hatred for this man. So much anger. Why did he have to get in the way of him and George? How did such a worthless, pathetic man make someone so beautiful he brought Sapnap to tears? How dare he try to take what Sapnap owned? 

George’s father moved uneasily. His eyes squinted at the T.V, trying to focus. For a second, his eyes widened, and he decided to put it on mute. He could hear Sapnap’s heavy breathing. “Is… Someone there….?” He turned around slowly, and saw him. His eyes widened with terror, and watered with fear. “Who are you-” He was cut off when Sapnap forcefully hit him with the bat as hard as he could. George's father, a man who was only 56, who taught George how to ride a bike, who held George's hand on the first day of kindergarten, fell onto his back on the floor, unconscious. Sapnap walked over to him, before raising his bat and hitting him again, and again, and again, until his face was nothing more than splattered brains and blood on what used to be a white carpet. 

Sapnap looked down at his work, proud of himself. One less problem in the world. 

He took a deep breath, relaxing himself, until he heard a muffled scream from behind him. Looking over, he saw George’s mom, who had her hand over her mouth, before she began sprinting up the stairs. 

Sapnap went after her, struggling to hold his laughter. There was nowhere for her to run up there. The only window she could fit through was thoroughly locked, and he knew every part of this house like the back of his hand. He walked up the stairs, a smirk on his face. Once you kill one innocent person, it begins to feel a little like a game. He’s already taken one life, what's stopping him from taking another? 

He reached the top floor, eyes scanning the dark hallway. “Hellooo? Anybody up here?” He asked innocently. George’s door was still open a crack like it was when he’d first left, so he doubted she ran in there. The hallway closet was closed as well, but there was no room in there, he knew so himself. The master bedroom though, where George's mom was supposed to have been, was closed tightly. Sapnap remembered it being open. He chuckled before walking over to it. Not surprised it was locked, he began picking it, opening it expertly. Walking inside, he began looking for her, closing the door behind him. He checked under the bed first. He giggled. “I’ve gotta say, you’re pretty good at hide and seek.” He began walking to the closet. “But there's not many places to hide in a bedroom….” He opened, and frowned. She wasn’t here? He heard the sound of something clicking. Turning around, he saw the mother trying her hardest to open the door, and in her panic, struggling with the lock. “Panic is such a sweet gift for killers.” Not wasting any more time, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the bed. “No! No!!!” She screamed and tossed and turned, but neither bothered him too much. Years of playing sports are finally coming to use.

“Please!! Let me go!!” Sapnap's smile only grew wider. He took some rope he brought from the basement, and tied her to the bed to keep her still. Now, this was gonna be the best part. His eyes shone as he pulled out the final thing he grabbed from the basement. A saw. George's mother's eyes widened, pupils dilating and tears falling fast. “No… No…. p-please…. I don’t…” She sobbed. He shushed her. “This is the part where the fun begins!” He said, and without warning, cut off her finger. She screamed, voice blending with the sound of desperate sobs. “Ah!!! No! I’m begging you… stop!! Please, no more!!” Sapnap again shushed her, blood on his hands. He did the same to the other four,one by one until she had none left. She shook and cried, and it all sounded like static to him. He hummed quietly to himself as she begged for an ounce of mercy. To have mercy, he’d need to have a soul, and his soul belonged to George. Feeling like he was ready, he began sawing at her wrist. He never knew how thick blood was until he was covered in it. Once her hand was off, both George’s mother and Sapnap knew she didn’t have much more time left before she bled out. Sapnap wanted her to feel as much pain as possible, so he began cutting off her other hands' fingers. In her last moments, she looked at him with empty eyes. “Please… kill me if you want… take my body… take everything i own… but my family… my son and husband… don’t hurt them. Oh please, don’t hurt them! Don’t hurt…” She didn’t talk anymore after that. Sapnap shook his head, laughing before booping her nose. 

“Of course I won't hurt your son silly! I love him.”

He cut her hand off, then her arms. Then her legs, and finally, her head. Picking it up, he admired it like a trophy. What a beautiful and romantic thing death was. Empty eyes stared at dead ones. Neither had a spark of life in them. Sapnap stared at it a while longer, before dropping it on the ground and crushing it under his feet.

He walked out of the room and climbed out the window, before finding his spare change of clothes behind a bush. He always kept some, just in case something happened and he needed to get rid of the ones he was wearing. Of course, he never thought he’d have to kill anyone, but nonetheless, he was glad he thought ahead. Changing and putting his bloody clothes into a bag, he walked out of the bushes and away to his home, which was not too far away. 

It was an hour later when George called him sobbing. 

**Author's Note:**

> unlike all my other fics, this will actually be updated LMAAOOO anyways i hope u liked this star i made it with u in mind ;)


End file.
